


Alpha Rats Nest

by jameaterblues



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, References to the Mountain Goats, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameaterblues/pseuds/jameaterblues
Summary: we do our best vampire routines as we suck the dying hours drySpike and Buffy walk home from the Bronze. She invites him up to her bedroom.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 19





	Alpha Rats Nest

Walking back from the Bronze, Buffy felt empowered in the cold winter air. It was these cold desert-like nights that made her feel alert when she was on watch - but tonight, she felt empowered for different reasons. 

“It’s quiet out,” said Spike playfully, walking beside her. 

“It’s always quiet out here, Spike,” she said, digging her hands into her pockets.

“Scared, love?”

She was scared, though not of the silence. She pondered in her mind what would happen next, after he walked her home. Their evening at the Bronze had been fueled by their not-so-subtle sexual tension - their secret glances in between drinks, his rubbing up against her when no one was looking - but now they walked side by side, hands in respective pockets to keep from getting too cold. She hadn’t felt like this with Angel, or with Riley - this felt dark and discreet, something she still wasn’t quite sure if it was real. 

* * *

They walked in the suburban silence back to her house, porch light still on, Dawn’s shadow just hiding inside. Before she could run up the steps and leave him behind, he walked in front of her, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“G’night, love,” he said, towering over. If only to prevent him from saying anything more, she reached and grabbed his neck to kiss him. There was a certain danger to kissing him so close to the porchway - right in plain sight where Dawn might see, where she might not be able to stop - but the illicit nature of their affair meant danger was present in all of it. Feeling brave, she slipped her other hand around his waist, pulling his cold body closer and just rimming the belt inside of his jacket. 

He smirked, pulling away from her. 

“You know,” he said, “you could invite me up.” 

She sucked in through her teeth, weighing the options in front of her. She glanced at Dawn in the window, who was watching TV. She didn’t want to risk it, but after the night at The Bronze, she was tempted. She wanted whatever could come next. 

“Would you like to come up?” she said quietly, resigning herself to the moment. 

Spike, thinking he’d won, stepped aside and let her open the door. As she pulled out her keys, he placed his hands on her hips, carefully nuzzling her neck. She felt a certain thrill, however frustrated she was. 

“Could just stay here,” he said, jolting a bit as she shoved the key into the lock. 

“Don’t think the neighbors would like that much,” she said. 

She jiggled the key to turn it, his hands already moving south on her. 

“Wait,” she said quickly. “Through the window.”

He let go of her as if to protest, but she turned to face him. “I can’t have anyone knowing you’re here. Can’t risk another Xander kitchen incident, okay?”

Spike looked hurt, but raised his hands to back off and dutifully made his way around the corner, muttering something under his breath. 

* * *

Buffy took a deep breath, finally pushing through the door. Dawn was on the couch, watching some old movie with popcorn scattered all over the blanket. 

“It’s late, Dawn,” said Buffy, hanging up her jacket. “You really ought to be in bed.”

“I was waiting for one of you to get home,” said Dawn, shutting off the television and folding her arms. “Willow’s still out, too, with Amy.”

Buffy sighed, frowning. “Jeez, still? Why didn’t you call Tara?”

Dawn shrugged. “Lost track of time, I guess. Monster-wrestling successful?”

Buffy glanced upstairs, thinking of Spike waiting for her in the bedroom. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “I’m headed to bed. You can finish watching your show if you want.”

Dawn smiled, cuddling back under her blanket. “Night, Buffy.”

“Night, Dawnie.” 

She carefully walked up the stairs, waiting to hear the television come back on before making her way to her bedroom. She closed her eyes as she opened the door, unsure of what antics Spike would have gotten up to in the moments he’d been waiting. 

* * *

As she peered into the room, she saw him casually sitting in her chair, playing with one of the pillows. He looked so calm and unaware, as if him sitting in her bedroom was a perfectly normal place for him to be at this hour. 

“Hi,” she whispered. She felt a sudden unease as she walked in and sat on the bed across from him, unsure of what came next. It was never quite clear how they moved from vertical to horizontal, their passion had always come out in fits of anger, fire and fury. They hadn’t even done it in a bed yet, other than in Spike’s crypt -  _ did that even count? _ she wondered. They had to be careful here. This moment, though, had a certain playfulness to it - an intimacy, her inviting him into her sanctuary. All she knew was that she wanted him, damn Dawn downstairs and damn the bedroom and damn any embarrassing thing he could say about the place. 

He stood up to take off his jacket, letting it fall onto the chair. 

“Oh, I could hang it up for you,” she said. 

“Don’t bother.” He sat down next to her on the bed, taking a look around as he placed his hand on her thigh. “Don’t think I’ve been in a Slayer’s bedroom before. Under these circumstances, anyway.”

“When would you have ever had the time?” she said coyly. 

He looked over at the trunk at the edge of her bed, a row of stuffed animals piled up on top of it. “Nice cow stuffed animal,” his voice said, though the accent made it difficult to determine if there was any sarcasm.

“Thanks,” she replied, hoping to change the subject. She moved away from him to lay back, propped up by her arms on the pillows. She puffed out her chest a bit, trying to get them into the rhythm of things. He took the bait slightly, crawling towards her and straddling her hips.

“A lot of art on the wall, too.”

“Yup,” she said, feeling her heart thump and her skin get hot as he slowly rocked his body on top of hers. 

“Why’s that?”

She was getting exasperated, the slow build-up. They were never this slow before. “I just like to have it up, that’s all.”

“No special meaning? Does it make you feel good? Or happy? Or sad?” She could feel his breath on her neck, and all she wanted was to roll over and kiss him. She was already losing herself, succumbing to the moment. 

“Just something to look at,” she said, blushing and letting out a small sigh of pleasure. 

He came back up to look at her face, unbuckling his belt and letting it fall to the floor. He was so ready for him to finally get on with it after a slow burn of a night. He glanced over at her nightstand and recoiled, finally getting a whiff of the garlic bulbs she had untangled a few nights before. 

“Might have to do something about the garlic though,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Really, Buffy, what kind of foreplay are you trying here?”

She smiled for the first time that night, letting out a laugh before kissing him passionately. At least she still had some control where it counted. 


End file.
